Omelets
by Kayotics
Summary: ONESHOT. InuKag Kagome makes breakfast for everyone everyone besides herself, that is! Even though she forgot to make breakfast for herself, someone else may have remembered! UBER FLUFFY!


You know what? This is my 9th fic (even if this is a one-shot), and 9 is my favorite number. And this is probably one of the fics I've had the most fun writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the InuYasha characters. I only own the concept of this one-shot. And I also own the dream that the concept of this one-shot came to me in.

* * *

**Omelets**

**by Kyoumi**

Kagome jumped out of the well, her yellow overstuffed backpack somehow staying on her back and not tipping her over, and a box in her hand. But it wasn't any ordinary box. It was a fragile box that could not be put just anywhere and thrown around. No, this box had a special something inside it.

And can you guess what that something is?

Eggs.

Yes, Kagome Higurashi ran to Kaede's village with an egg carton in her hands, cradling it like a newborn baby and making sure not to break any of the eggs. There was an exact amount, the perfect amount for her so called 'specialty.'

Kagome's black hair bounced behind her as she ran into the village and looked around. Over near the fields was Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Kaede, all doing some random thing. They were probably all talking.

Kagome walked into Kaede's hut and smiled as she saw a certain white haired demon.

"Kagome! What took you so long?" InuYasha shouted, looking upset.

"Settle down InuYasha! I was only gone for about two days! Sheesh!" Kagome said, walking towards the fire pit and starting it up so she could get cooking. "I even came back early today, so I could make you guys a special treat!"

"You're going to make us a special treat?" InuYasha asked, looking excited. "What kind of treat?"

Suddenly cheery again Kagome answered, "I'm going to make everyone breakfast! That's why I came early!"

"Keh. That's it? That's all you wanted to do?" InuYasha asked, crossing his arms and looking away.

"InuYasha! You should be happy!" Kagome said, anger coming off of her like a fire.

She turned with a "Hmph!" and went back to cooking the rice, and to getting a frying pan out. Ignoring InuYasha's glances towards her, she took out the eggs and all the ingredients to go into the food.

First she started to make a sauce, and then, the eggs! InuYasha watched carefully as Kagome took three of the eggs and prepared them to go in the frying pan. They cooked, and she put in different ingredients, like ham, green onion, and a bunch of other stuff.

"H-hey Kagome? What are you making?" InuYasha asked Kagome.

Kagome glanced up at InuYasha, but then resumed her cooking. "I'm making omelets! I'm making one for each of us!"

InuYasha watched as she plated the rice in each of the six bowls, and then put the first omelet on top of the rice in one of the bowls. Managing to multi-task, she poured the sauce on top of the omelet and started the next one.

She didn't notice as InuYasha watched every single little detail that she did for each of the omelets that she made. Once she was done, the last one that she finished she picked up and handed to InuYasha.

"Here, this one is yours," Kagome said, handing him a pair of chopsticks to eat it with. He looked at the food, like he was surprised to have gotten it, and then blushed.

"Uh. Thanks..." InuYasha said, taking a bite of his omelet.

Kagome watched him happily, and then asked, "Is it good?"

Having learned _something_ from being around Kagome, InuYasha knew not to say that something of Kagome's (like cooking, for example) is bad. Not that he had to lie or anything.

InuYasha nodded and took another bite, but then looked at something behind Kagome, a bit surprised.

"Great! I'm going to go bring the rest of these to everyone else, OK?" Kagome said, picking up four more of the meals, and also grabbing chopsticks to go with them.

She walked out of the hut and went over to the others, holding the bowls carefully.

"I made breakfast for you all!" Kagome said, taking a bowl and holding it up.

Shippo jumped over to Kagome and smiled. Obviously curious, he asked, "What did you make, Kagome?"

"I made everyone omelets!" Kagome said, kneeling down and handing one to Shippo. He took the bowl and a pair of chopsticks and went off to eat his meal happily.

Kagome stood and walked over to Miroku and gave him his breakfast, getting a nice reply (for once) in return.

"Ah, how wonderful to have Kagome's home cooking! And she made it just for us!" Miroku said, digging in. Kagome laughed and moved on to the next person to receive breakfast.

"Sango, here's yours," Kagome said, holding out the bowl and chopsticks for her friend to grab.

"Thanks, Kagome!" Sango said, taking her food.

"And, Kaede," Kagome finished, handing the food to the old woman.

Kaede smiled and said, "It's very nice that you would go to all this trouble to make us food."

"It's no problem at all!" Kagome said, smiling brightly.

"Kagome, where's your breakfast? Did you already eat yours?" Sango asked.

Kagome gasped, bringing a hand up to her mouth. "Oh, no! I totally forgot to make myself some breakfast! Hm... That's too bad," Kagome said, looking at the ground. "I guess I'll have to have something else later."

Someone behind her said, "No, you don't have to make anything else."

Kagome turned around, saying, "InuYasha?" Once she was turned around completely she raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

InuYasha stood there with his breakfast in his left hand, and he pulled out another bowl of rice with an omelet on top from behind his back and held it out to Kagome.

"What's this?" Kagome asked, not sure if she was seeing right. She looked at the food, surprise written all over her face, and this time Shippo wasn't using a permanent marker.

"You forgot to make your own breakfast," InuYasha said, pushing the food closer to Kagome, and not making eye contact with anyone.

Kagome smiled sweetly and took the food. "You mean, you made this for me?" Kagome asked, turning her head to the side like a puppy waiting for food.

InuYasha cleared his throat and muttered, "Yeah."

Kagome watched as InuYasha turned and walked away, eating his food as he walked.

"Isn't that sweet?" Sango said to Miroku, looking like she had just woken up from a wonderful dream.

Miroku nodded and said, "Next thing you know he'll be admitting his feelings!"

Kagome wasn't paying attention. She started following InuYasha, and found him sitting against the sacred tree, eating his breakfast.

_That was embarrassing,_ InuYasha thought to himself, shoving another huge amount of food into his mouth. He heard someone step on a twig and turned quickly, only to see Kagome walking over to him. He watched her as she sat down next to him, smiling like she always was.

"InuYasha, I just wanted to say that I appreciate what you did for me," Kagome said, smiling.

"You haven't had any of your breakfast yet," InuYasha said, looking at the breakfast that he had made.

Kagome laughed a bit and said, "I wanted to wait until I was with you. I want you to know how good it tastes."

InuYasha blushed and looked away. "Keh. It probably won't taste good at all."

"Well, we'll just have to see!" Kagome replied, picking up a piece of the omelet that InuYasha made for her. She popped it in her mouth and chewed thoughtfully.

Those 30 seconds that Kagome chewed her food was the longest 30 seconds in his life. He expected her eyes to widen and spit out the food, scraping her tongue against the ground because it tasted so horrible. Then he thought that she would throw up, spewing the horrible tasting omelet (along with other things) all over himself and making himself smell like the contents of Kagome's stomach. But she didn't, she just continued chewing.

Once she swallowed, she grinned and said, "That tastes really good, InuYasha!"

InuYasha sat up a little bit and asked, "R-really?"

Kagome got on her knees, sitting in the traditional Japanese position with her legs folded and sitting on top of them. "Yes! It's very good!"

InuYasha smiled and watched as Kagome happily ate her breakfast, and soon she was finished. Heck, she was finished before InuYasha finished his!

"That was good," Kagome said, setting her bowl aside and leaning against the Sacred Tree. She looked at InuYasha and then started to crawl towards him.

"K-Kagome, what are y-you doing?" InuYasha asked, obviously startled. He sat there, stiff as a board, as Kagome reached a hand out to his cheek.

"Rice," Kagome said, taking the piece of rice off of InuYasha's cheek and popping it in her mouth.

"Hey, Kagome?" InuYasha asked. She looked at him, her head turned to the side. "You should make us food again. I liked that," InuYasha said.

Kagome smiled and said, "You know what you should make for me again?"

"What?"

Kagome took her chopsticks and stole a piece of rice from InuYasha's nearly empty bowl.

"You should make me an omelet."

_Fin_


End file.
